Mom's Knife
|recharge = N/A |video = http://youtu.be/rAQoApJGVM0 |found = Treasure Room Devil Room |unlock = Complete Sheol with Isaac |tears= N/A }} A sharp kitchen knife. Effects Once collected, Isaac no longer shoots tears, he throws the knife. The range of throw increases by charging the shot. It can also be shot diagonally by using two arrow keys. Mom's Knife passes through enemies on its arc. The knife's tip deals more damage than the rest of it and also deals more damage on its throw outwards. The damage the knife is able to deal is calculated by multiplying the current damage stat with a number derived from the range stat (value is between 2 and 6). This means the damage dealt is dependent on both damage and range stat. A high tear stat shortens the time it takes to charge the knife. The distance the knife is able to travel is fixed at all times and therefore does not depend on the range stat. Can also be used as a melee weapon, in which case it does high damage and possibly instantly kills any non-boss enemies that its edge touches. Using the mouse to attack will not allow you to shoot diagonally. Interactions It is possible through the use of two or more range down pills to make it impossible to throw the knife, effectively resulting in a forced melee mode. The knife is tied to your base damage and shot effects (e.g. Spider's Bite or Chocolate Milk). Synergies *The Common Cold - Tints the blade green and provides a chance of poisoning enemies. *Number One - Tints the blade yellow and reduces charging time and range to minimum. *Small Rock - Tints the blade grey and increases damage. *A Lump Of Coal - Tints the blade a charcoal color and gives slightly enhanced damage with range. *Mom's Contacts - Tints the blade red and provides a chance of freezing enemies. *Spoon Bender - Tints the blade purple. Does not give a homing effect. *Brimstone - Tints the blade black and gives slightly enhanced damage, and slightly slower charge time. *Ouija Board, Spirit Of The Night, Dead Dove - Tints the blade grey and allows it to pass through obstacles. *My Little Unicorn/VII Chariot - The knife does not disappear, allowing you to stab, throw the knife, and charge around at the same time. *The Candle - If the Candle is activated while the knife is in mid-throw the knife will continue to move in a direction and speed that matches the movement of the player at the instant the candle was activated. The knife will continue to deal damage to whatever it touches and will return to the player as soon as the candle is used or deactivated. *Wiggle Worm - The knife stalls in the air when thrown or used when walking. *Pinky Eye Trinket - There is a 10% chance of the blade becoming poisonous (will appear green) upon entering a room. Gallery Trivia *This item is obviously a reference to the kitchen knife Mom took to sacrifice Isaac, which in turn is a reference to the knife Abraham used to sacrifice his son, Isaac. Bugs *As shown by the video below, The Candle with Mom's Knife makes the knife fly slowly toward that direction until it reaches the end of the wall or until you use the Candle shot. *When getting Mom's Knife and then Technology 2, it appears that Technology 2 can go through obstacles, but the entire laser is thinner and deals no damage. Videos Category:Items Category:Vanilla content